disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plo Koon
Plo Koon is a Kel Dor Jedi Master and one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars universe. He is portrayed by Matt Sloan in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, and is voiced by James Arnold Taylor in The Clone Wars TV series. He was killed during the Execution of Order 66 by his own troopers. Background Personality In his youth, Plo was stubborn and difficult, yet humble and polite. In his later years, he became very calm and level-headed, as he rarely lost his composure and never subjected his deeply held values and beliefs to change or scrutiny. He was also one of the wisest and most intelligent members of the Jedi Order. Like many of his kind, Plo had a strong sense of justice, as he saw issues in black and white. He had a very close bond with Ahsoka Tano, having been the Jedi that found her and brought her to the Jedi Temple, affectionately nicknaming her "Little Soka". Because of their bond, Ahsoka was able to sense his presence after his fleet was destroyed by General Grievous. Despite this special bond, like the rest of the Jedi Council, Plo abandoned Ahsoka when she was accused of treason, making only a few half-hearted attempts to defend her and showing a shameful amount of disloyalty towards the girl who had looked up to him her whole life. Despite this, however, Plo was the only member of the Jedi Council who actually apologized to Ahsoka after she was proved to be innocent; while the others took no responsibility for their failure, Plo humbly admitted they had been wrong to accuse Ahsoka and even called her by her nickname of "Little Soka". Ahsoka, however, was deeply hurt and disappointed by the Council's refusal to stand by her and chose to leave the Jedi Order, feeling she could no longer trust any of the Council, not even the Jedi who had brought her to the Temple in the first place. While Plo was not above apologizing or admitting when he was wrong and did acknowledge his mistakes, he did not learn from them. Plo's devotion to his own beliefs in justice and right from wrong ultimately blinded him to the fact that he knew Ahsoka better than any other Jedi, apart from Anakin Skywalker, and that she would never murder someone in cold blood. During the Clone Wars, Plo developed a close bond and respect for the clone troopers under his command and often stated how their lives meant more to him than succeeding in a mission. For instance, he questioned Sergeant Sinker about why he had no hope of being rescued. When the clone replied that it was because all clones were created to be an expendable product, General Plo firmly stated "not to me", thus showing that he felt a degree of compassion for the clones, which made it all the more harder for some clones serving under him to open fire and kill him upon the Execution of Order 66. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Plo was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Plo was still one of the most powerful force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Plo utilized Telekinesis either as offense or defense and was extremely capable as a telekinetic savant. **'Mind control:' Plo utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Electric Judgment:' Plo utilized Electric Judgment to kill or knocked his opponents unconscious. **'Alter Environment:' Plo utilized Electric Alter Environment to to manipulate nature. **'Ayna-seff:' Plo utilized Ayna-seff to suffused his body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation, and makes his brain activity undetectable. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Plo was very skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. He was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. **'Form V:' Plo was extremely skilled in Shien/Djem So. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Plo was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Pilot:' Plo was highly skilled in piloting every type of flying craft. His skills were surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker and Saesee Tiin. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Plo was highly intelligent; his intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Palpatine. As a Jedi General, Plo was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Plo's valued weapon and possession was his blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Plo had an orange-brown lightsaber which he built with his own original schematics upon attaining knighthood status. It was also known to house a second, gold-yellow crystal which he alternated between using and was wielded in the decades leading up to the clone wars. By the opening of the clone wars, master Plo had started using a second, generic clan lightsaber hilt - identical to one used by Luminara Unduli and one used previously by Mace Windu. He wielded it on many fronts throughout the Clone Wars with a blue crystal until his death. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Plo Koon was among the squad of Jedi who rescued Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala on Geonosis. He became a General in the Clone Wars after the battle. ''Revenge of the Sith'' While scouting on Cato Neimodia, Order 66 was enacted by Chancellor Palpatine, now revealed to be Darth Sidious. Koon's pilots immediately fired on him, and his ship was blown apart by a series of laser blasts and the Jedi Master was killed. Category:Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Star Wars characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Generals